Crimson
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: JasDebi meet an interesting human who turns out to be the interesting new Noah. Just what is that emotion she makes them feel?


_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor_

_Just for the attention_

_Because that's just ridiculous~ly odd_

_Here's the setting_

_Fashion magazines line the walls now_

_The walls line the bullet holes_

JasDebi watched as all of the nobles danced in their finery. The two wanted absolutely nothing to do with this party and were only present because the Earl urged them to be there.

When they heard a scream they looked in the direction of a woman who was running away from a lizard. Standing next to her previous position was a girl who was holding a hand to cover her mouth. Being superhuman they could see merriment dancing in her eyes even at their distance.

Jasdero looked at Debitto and he returned the notion. Nodding they turned to walk towards the girl to see she had disappeared. Jasdero's shoulders slumped. "Where did she go?"

Debitto made the same motions but said, "I don't know, Dero."

_Have some composure_

_Where is your posture_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

"Are you looking for someone?" The twins turned around, not expecting someone behind them to talk to them. Instead of some annoying woman they saw the girl from the lizard incident.

"How did you get here so fast?" The girl giggled because the twins talked in perfect synch.

"That's amazing. How long have you two been together, to be able to talk together without rehearsing?"

Debitto glared at her. "Answer the question and maybe we'll answer yours."

The girl sighed. "Secret. The name's Phoenix. I take it you are relatives of the Count?"

"I'm Debitto and-"

"I'm Jasdero."

"Together we're JasDebi." Phoenix grinned at Debitto, the raven haired one, then Jasdero, the blonde.

"Will you two suffer my presence this evening?" The only reason they accepted was because of the shine of merriment in her eyes.

First Phoenix took Jasdero to the dance floor and she taught him how to move. She could honestly say that she enjoyed his presence.

At one point during their dance Jasdero started playing with Phoenix's hair in awe. "Do you like it?" Jasdero nodded vigorously.

"It's pretty. Hi." The red-head smiled hiding her brown eyes with red tints.

"Not nearly as pretty as yours." When a noble lady danced by the teens Phoenix got an evil grin on her face. "Let's play with hers. It looks very pretty, right Dero?" Jasdero looked at the girl Phoenix indicated and nodded again.

Phoenix moved them so they followed the woman and Phoenix made Dero accidentally step on her wig, causing it to fall. Many of the dancers around were amused to see that her hairline was receding, hence the very long wig. Blushing, the woman turned to shout at the teens only to find that they had disappeared. No one even saw them.

Debitto watched the goings-on with impatience. When the woman lost her wig he burst out laughing. At least this girl was making the evening good even though he and his brother were forced to wear tuxedos.

"You like that?" Debitto looked behind himself to see his twin and the girl giggling insanely. "If you know how to dance we could do so much more." Debitto smirked.

"I know how to dance. But I doubt you could honestly think of more." Phoenix's grin became wicked.

"Let's go." It was then Debitto noticed the flame red gloves that brought out her hair and eyes. The dress was much the same but it slowly slipped into an emerald green.

That evening they slipped ice in one woman's dress, set many crickets loose, and spiked the punch. Of course, there was more but they were caught later on. Sheryl Camelot, the one hosting the party scolded the three teens and sent them away for the rest of the evening.

_Have some composure_

_Where is your posture_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

"I guess we have to suffer boredom for the rest of the evening." Phoenix pouted then turned to grin at the twins. "You got any ideas? I didn't plan on getting caught." JasDebi shrugged and Phoenix sighed, truly resigned this time.

"We could fuck with the people not attending the party." Debitto snorted.

"When we're stuck in this room until the party ends? Sheryl the creep can actually keep us in here." Jasdero "hi-ed" an affirmative.

"Welps, I can stand reading so... I'm gonna do that."

"Oh FUCK no. If we're suffering so are you!" Debitto and Jasdero tackled Phoenix who had already grabbed a book. "You are not leaving us bored after you got us riled up!" Phoenix smirked.

"I thought you wouldn't even know the meaning of the word riled." Debitto growled. The three wrestled for a while longer until Phoenix hit her head on the table leg.

"Shit, get off for a minute." JasDebi did as told and watched as Phoenix carefully touched the back of her head. Flinching she pulled her hand back to look and saw that she was bleeding.

"Damnit. Gives a whole new meaning to my name." Debitto raised his eyebrow.

"What does your name mean?" Phoenix smiled at Jasdero, the one to ask the question.

"Phoenix means crimson. Debitto means beloved. No clue what Jasdero means, sorry." Phoenix added the last part when Jasdero started pouting.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention!_

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!_

_When I say "shotgun" you say "wedding"_

_"Shotgun," "wedding," "shotgun," "wedding"_

Without speaking Debitto grabbed her hand and started licking the blood off her hand. "You, dearie, are a freak." Debitto growled and pushed Phoenix back down to the ground. At the red-head's cry of pain Debitto smirked while Jasdero giggled.

"What the hell?"

"It's you humans who are freaks. We are better than you so you have no fucking right to insult us." Phoenix scowled.

"Did _you _hit _your_ head? If you're not human, what are you?"

JasDebi replied with, "We are the Noah of Bonds." Phoenix snorted then started to giggle which soon turned into guffaws.

"You really did hit your heads!" Still she laughed so hard tears poured out of her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? You're fucking insane!"

Slowly her laughter died down and she wiped her eyes. "No matter what you say you are, you're human." JasDebi rolled their eyes.

"Why do you say that, Fucking Maniac." Phoenix smiled softly.

"You draw joy from hurting humans. Only humans are capable of such feelings." Debitto looked at her as if she was insane while Jasdero looked confused. "Don't try to understand my thinking, cute little Dero." The blond took her words to heart and didn't bother to figure her out.

"I'm telling you, we're not human. Look." JasDebi turned into their Noah forms.

_She didn't choose this role_

_But she'll play it and make it sincere_

_So you cry, you cry_

_But they believe it from the tears_

_And the teeth right down to the blood_

_At her feet_

_Boys will be boys_

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams_

Together they bent their heads, waiting for Phoenix's reaction. After several minutes of not even batting an eyelash JasDebi groaned. "Do you not have a brain bitch?"

Phoenix looked from her gloves to the twins and smirked. "Bitch stands for female dog or a very rude female. I believe that I have merely showed a lack of surprise."

"Who actually bothers with that. If I say you're a bitch you're a bitch." Debitto shoved a gun by her head. Following his brother's lead Jasdero did the same.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Phoenix pushed the guns away from her temples and stood up. Slowly she beat imaginary dust from her skirts and left the room. By the time Debitto snapped out of his daze, which he didn't understand why he was in it, the red-head was long gone.

_Have some composure_

_And where is your posture_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

"You've been awfully quiet, JasDebi." The twins were picking at their food when the Earl called for their attention.

"Yeah! You haven't been as much fun!" Road would know, since she was always picking a fight with them. Usually the sadistic girl would win too.

Some of the Noah actually wanted to know what could possibly make the pests quiet. They wanted to be able to do it. Together they pushed off the others' comments and went back to their thoughts.

The others, naturally, chose to take the chance at peace and ignored the twins altogether. When Debitto felt a bite on his neck he jumped up after shouting.

"What the fuck?" He turned to his brother to see him getting bitten by a snake, a red snake. Before they could grab it, the thing slithered towards the chuckling Earl.

"It would seem you are already angering JasDebi." The other Noah looked at the fat man as if his evil-ness made him crack in half.

All the same their eyes were drawn to the snake when a puff of smoke encircled it. In it's place they saw a raven haired, golden-eyed, tan girl. No matter what she looked like JasDebi recognized her, they saw Phoenix.

"I couldn't help it." Smiling she turned towards the twins from her seat on the table. "If you two think too hard, you'll get headaches. In a split second Debitto was up and ready to attack her when his mood died down and he complacently went to his seat at the table.

"I see you have already met?" Phoenix shrugged.

"Yesterday. Although, they didn't know _who _they were meeting."

Road cut in by saying, "Who is she?" The Earl chuckled and motioned for Phoenix to stand.

"This, my children, is the fifteenth Noah, Phoenix. She's the Noah of Emotions." Tyki hummed appreciatively.

"Hey, you're that one guy." Tyki had an amused expression that was completed when he raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" Phoenix grinned. A glowing light flashed from her feet to her head and she looked just like Tyki's human form.

"How did you do that?" Turning back into her Noah form Phoenix smiled down at Road.

"That's my power. I can also affect emotions."

Again Road grinned and said, "Can you make me get a killing rage?" Phoenix shrugged again then poof-ed into a snake. Before anything could be said she had bitten Road and disappeared.

_Have some composure_

_And where is your posture_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

Road's pupils dilated and they all appeared in her "world." Candles flew from everywhere and wind whipped out of nowhere blowing those who couldn't protect themselves around like ragdolls. Right before the situation got worse Road was grabbed from behind and fangs sank into her neck. Road sagged in the taller girl's arms and the weaker Noah looked surprised.

"She's somewhat scary. Maybe I shouldn't have complied to her request." The Earl clapped excitedly.

"Now, I haven't quite finished examining your abilities. Why did you bite her twice?" Despite his cheery voice Phoenix could feel his killing glare.

"My weakness is that I need the blood of the person to control their emotions. It only works once. If they drink my blood I can know what their thoughts are and what they feel and thus avoid unwanted conflicts. Before I could shape-change I looked like this."

Again a white light flashed from Phoenix's feet to her head and in her place she looked like when she changed from the snake to a human form. The differences were that she had pale skin, her eyes were completely red, her hair reached her waist rather than her shoulders, and she had fangs. There were also minor differences, such as green tattoos twining away from her eyes.

"You're a vampire?" Phoenix sweat-dropped.

"I would say that is the closest definition. The only similarities are the fangs and drinking blood to survive."

"You said I was a freak, Freak" Again Phoenix sweat-dropped because of Debitto's words.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you think."

_Come on this is screaming "photo op." op_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_This is screaming_

_This is screaming_

_This is screaming "photo op."_

Phoenix had been with the Noah for some time and got along with JasDebi now and then. Although, Debitto still somewhat despised her for their first two meetings. Every time he brought it up she laughed and changed his mind.

During this time he felt something for her. Something that prevented him from truly trying to kill her. No matter how much she said that was merely because she changed his emotions he didn't believe her. Debitto knew Jasdero was growing the same fondness for her.

Every time the twins brought this particular subject up she changed it especially quickly. The more she changed their emotions the more they grew immune. Inside both parties knew this as fact and so Phoenix sparingly used her ability on them.

Eventually JasDebi, more specifically Debitto, grew tired of this game for the not-so-blunt and confronted Phoenix right away. When they first met her they thought she would be just as much fun as them. Of course, they were only disappointed in the end.

_Boys will be boys, baby_

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys, baby_

_Boys will be boys_

"Why shouldn't I?"

Debitto growled, "Because, we want to know what it is." Phoenix looked up from examining the thread on Jasdero's mouth.

"What? I wasn't listening." Debitto was barely holding himself back so that he would get the question answered. Debitto stared meaningfully at her, knowing she heard. Phoenix still stared acting as if she truly didn't know.

When Debitto didn't say anything Phoenix turned to Jasdero. "We want to know what that feeling is. It's really weird."

"Not you too Dero." Phoenix sighed. Then bolted off with the twins after her.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention_

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break_

_When I say "shotgun," you say "wedding"_

_"Shotgun," "wedding," "shotgun," "wedding"_

The red-head skidded to a stop outside the storage room. _Why is there a storage room? Whatever, it helps._ Slamming the door open she ran inside and changed into a broom.

Coming in after her, JasDebi couldn't find her anywhere in the tiny closet. Still, they looked. When their backs were turned Phoenix slowly crept out of the room.

"Debitto?" Debitto hummed, letting Dero know he had his attention. "Wasn't that broom in the other corner at first?" Debitto grinned ferally at the broom, or Phoenix.

"Yeah." Phoenix realized she was caught so she ran out of the room and shut the door after herself. Locking it so they couldn't get away yet she ran off again.

The vampire-esc teen paused for breath in the living room/lounge. "Running away from JasDebi?" Phoenix grinned at Tyki, who had looked up from his book when she ran in.

"Yep! How'd you guess?" Brown-and-red eyes followed the reading Noah's fingers to see JasDebi breathing heavily at the door. "Shit."

When the twins saw her prepare to run away again they tackled her and tied her up. Together they dragged her away seeing as she continuously transformed.

Thoroughly pissed when they got to their room they threw Phoenix on the bed. "You are staying here until you tell us." JasDebi slumped on their bed and instantly fell asleep cuddling Phoenix. Curious she turned into her real form and tried to get out.

Shrugging the red-head relaxed against the pillows and quickly fell asleep.

Road was happily moving to go wake up JasDebi. It was so much fun when they got angry. Seeing their door up Road curiously peeked her head in and almost squealed at how cute the three were.

Running she went and dragged whoever wanted to see to the doorway and had the urge to squeal again.

Phoenix was in the middle, obviously. Jasdero was using her stomach as a pillow and was hugging her. His legs, along with Debitto's, were tangled in hers. The raven-haired twin, on the other hand, had his face in her neck and was hugging her torso. In return Phoenix's head was tilted on top of Debitto's. The entire scene screamed, "CUTE!" along with "innocence."

Taking a camera out of somewhere the Earl took a picture of the trio.

Later when they woke up JasDebi turned to Phoenix. "So, what's the emotion you won't tell us?"

Yawning Phoenix said, "Aishiteru, JasDebi." Blinking in surprise then grinning they snuggled her neck again.

"Aishiteru, Phoenix."

_Boys will be boys_

_Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys_

_boys will be boys_

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams_


End file.
